The present invention generally relates to an apparatus, a system and a method for securing and/or for monitoring a device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus, a system and a method for securing and/or for monitoring a portable device, such as, for example, a camera, a digital camera, a compact disc player, a MP3 player, a personal data assistant (hereinafter “a PDA”), a laptop computer, a cellular telephone and/or the like. The apparatus, the system and the method for securing and/or for monitoring the device may attach the device to a fixture to prevent theft of and/or destruction of the device. The device may be a portable device which may be, for example, displayed for sale by a retailer, a wholesaler and/or the like.
The apparatus, the system and the method for securing and/or for monitoring the device may have a sensor board attached to the device. The sensor board may have a first micro-controller and/or an optical sensor. The sensor board may be connected to a power supply board via a cable. The power supply board may have an alarm box, an alarm board and/or a power source. Further, the alarm box and/or the alarm board may be in communication with the optical sensor on the sensor board via the cable. The optical sensor may monitor and/or may detect a pin in the sensor board which may activate the alarm box. Still further, the power source may be in communication with and/or may be controlled by the first micro-controller on the sensor board via the cable. In the alternative, a second micro-controller and/or a programmable power supplier may be in communication with the power source. The second micro-controller and/or the programmable power supplier may control a voltage from the power source to the device. Moreover, the sensor board may have a first light emitting diode (hereinafter “LED”) and/or a second LED which may indicate when power is provided to the device and may indicate when the alarm box has been activated, respectively.
It is generally known, for example, that vendors, retailers and/or wholesalers may display a device to a customer at, for example, a retail store and/or sales facility. The device is a camera, a digital camera, a portable compact disc player, a PDA, a laptop computer and/or a cellular telephone. The device is traditionally displayed in conjunction with a fixture, such as, for example, a cabinet, a table, a shelf and/or the like. A cable attaches the device to the fixture. The device is secured to the fixture by the cable. Often, the cable is not durable to prevent breaking and/or allows the device to be easily separated from the fixture. Additionally, an alarm system is often provided that attaches to the device. Often, a second wire is required to attach the alarm system to the device.
Additionally, a power cable is connected to the device to supply a voltage to the device. Each device requires a specific voltage, such as, for example, five volts to operate without damaging the device. Often, the power cable contains pairs of electrical wires which attach directly to the device. However, each pair of electrical wire is only capable of delivering a single voltage, such as, for example, three volts, five volts or seven volts. Therefore, only one pair of electrical wires provide the specific voltage required by the device. As a result, different pairs of electrical wires must be provided and/or utilized with each device which requires a different voltage. Having to attach a different pair of wires to each device is inconvenient and/or is burdensome.
Furthermore, the cables which secure the device often prevent a customer and/or a user from manipulating and/or examining the device. The device is often fixed to a surface of the fixture. Accordingly, the customer and/or the user may not be able to pick up and/or to move the device to examine the device, such as, to examine various characteristics of the device for example, the weight, the texture, the feel, the configuration of the device and/or the like. A longer cable incorporated with the device and/or the fixture allows the customer and/or the user to examine the device. However, the longer cable is impractical and/or tangles with other cables and/or the device or other devices. Furthermore, the customers and/or the user having disabilities are prevented from moving the device to a location which allows for examination and/or inspection of the device.
A need, therefore, exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for securing and/or for monitoring a device. Additionally, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for securing and/or for monitoring a device which may provide mechanical security and electrical security to the device. Further, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for securing and/or for monitoring a device which may visibly indicate that the device is mechanically secured and/or is electrically secured. Still further, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for securing and/or for monitoring a device which may allow the device to be moved from a surface of a fixture and/or examined by customers and/or by users. Moreover, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for securing and/or for monitoring a device which may trigger an alarm when the device is separated from the system. Furthermore, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for securing and/or for monitoring a device which may provide a voltage from a power source to the device corresponding to a required operational voltage of the device.